Violets are Blue
by Jadenlover121102
Summary: Things heat up at DA when three new girls arrive. Romance is in the air, and people are getting hooked up! Meanwhile, Jaden begins to notice his growing feelings for Alexis and decides to tell her how he feels. JxA CxOC JxOC CO-WRITE with YolandaFriella
1. New Beginnings

Violets are Red Chapter 1

"This place sucks!" A girl with curly, brown shoulder-length hair muttered in disgust. She eyed another duelist with a violent purpose in mind. Her hands were on her hips as she stood, her head held high. Her hair was up in a low ponytail and she had lightly tanned skin from running outside a lot. She wasn't the best duelist around. In fact, she disliked dueling altogether. The only reason that she was even attending this run down excuse for a school was because her parents sent her here against her will. She would rather participate in karate or fighting than play a card game; it all seemed so absurd to her. Sure she had a deck, but she rarely dueled. In fact, it was very rare for someone to catch her dueling or even mentioning it.

She didn't dress like everybody else. She was wearing loose jeans and a yellow shirt that said, "Everyone loves a bad girl!" It was her favorite shirt, since it complimented her personality. Dark sunglasses were perched on her face, giving her an intimidating look. Her deck was in the pocket on the back of her jeans. Her hands were balled into fists, and she really did look pissed at everyone on the ship. People avoided the menacing looking girl at all costs, steering clear of her and running when she so much as glanced in their direction.

"I mean, look at all the morons running around," she added while looking at one guy with a red Mohawk, who was standing next to them holding some duel monster cards. On his right was an idiot with a blue afro… Seriously, where the heck do they find these fools?

"That guy's kinda cute!" A girl on her right exclaimed sounding excited. Her shoulder length thick brown hair ruffled lightly in the gust of wind, it being more curly than the ticked off looking girl. Her large brown eyes found the boy, who was sitting on a bench just looking around. She looked down at the mean girl, since she was really tall, taller than normal girls. She crossed her tanned, medium dark arms over her chest, her eyes staying on the boy across them.

The mean girl, named Sarah scoffed rolling her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? That guy is uglier than my dog!"

Ashton, the girl checking the guy out looked offended. "No he is not! Look at him, oh he's sooo cute!" She made a squealing noise as his eyes met hers, them being bright green. His light blue hair shone in the sun, as the rays beamed down on them brightly, making them kind of shiny.

"Yeah, he is really cute." The other girl chided in, her voice high and happy sounding. Her large light blue eyes sparkled with delight at the ocean, her long straight hair fluttering in the breeze like butterfly kisses. Her pale hands were behind her back as she looked the boat over. There were a lot of people here, and was still loaded. But the announcer said they were going to dock in a few minutes, for they saw the island they were going.

"Shut it Mia." Sarah grumbled, looking around like it was not cool, which was exactly how she was thinking at the moment. "Like, seriously dude. That guy is fucking ugly."

"Aw, don't be mean!" Mia said, scowling playfully at the frowning serious girl. "We just got here!"

"Yeah, well I already don't like it at all. Seriously." Sarah grumbled, rolling her eyes. She looked curiously over the railing before she casually leaned back against it.

Ashton just stared at the boy, her short skirt making her legs look long and even more tanned. It was nice looking, the dark blue skirt matching the white blouse she was wearing for a shirt. Her eyes gazed at the unknown guy tenderly, as if she knew him already.

Sarah just looked over at the island, with pure hatred. Her eyes were squinting with obvious dislike, and her hands balled into fists.

Mia was smiling at all the people walking by, and they shot her astonished looks. People around her obviously didn't smile at one another often.

A loud booming noise signaled they docked, and everyone instantly were running off.

The three friends just followed, looking happy and one bored.

Here we go!!!

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Even the ice cream is totally messed up." Sarah muttered watching as one guy got on his knees and begged for another one. He said he ran out of money, and promised he'd pay for one later.

Mia watched him with mild amusement shown in her eyes, seeing he was slifer red. His red jacket covered another shirt that was black under, and he pounded on the ground. His light, really tight blue jeans were currently getting grass stains and he kept begging over and over again for ice cream.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Sarah roared, the guy looking over. His hair was brown and the light was light brown, like a mop or something. His large brown eyes were looking at Sarah in confusion and innocence.

"Like seriously you idiot!" Sarah rolled her eyes and tossed her chocolate ice cream on his hand. Good thing he had good reflexes for he caught it just in time.

"Hey thanks!"

"Your not welcome." Sarah snapped, glaring at him and walking back to the group. The boy shrugged and stood to walk up, giving the girls a smile.

"Hey! I'm Jaden! You guys new here?"

"Yeah." Ashton answered, looking nice and polite.

"Cool. What are you?" His attention turned to Mia, who was shyly avoiding his friendly stare. She was rarely like this, usually all hyper and stuff. She brushed back her long, silky hair and looked him in the eye.

"Obelisk Blue." Mia muttered, her eyes avoiding his. Her voice was quieter than usual, and she shuffled her feet rather embarrassed looking.

"Wow! Cool! What's your name?"

"Mia."

"Hey!" Jaden laughed, rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish. "Yeah, I'm Slifer Red yo!"

"I'm Obelisk Blue." Ashton put in, giving Jaden a warm smile. She smiled at him, looking proud.

Sarah just glared at him.

"So, uh what are you?" He asked, rather scared of the glaring girl. Well you couldn't see her eyes under the dark shades, but you could see the frown plastered on her face.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out fool." She snapped, giving him a look.

Jaden sweat dropped nervously, looking like he was going to pee in his pants.

"She's just embarrassed since she's the lowest one here." Ashton joked, nudging the ticked looking girl gently. "She's a Slifer Red."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, that's cool!" Jaden told her, trying to ease the girl down. Seriously, it looked like she might explode. "Hey, how about I give you girls a tour or something?"

"Sure!" Mia said, her eyes looking into Jaden's. He faltered for a moment, but motioned for them to come. He walked ahead, and Mia couldn't help but look down at his butt. His pants were so tight!

They just passed through one area, when a voice stopped them.

"Hey you Slifer dweebs." Jaden sighed and turned around, seeing a guy with dark hair and two other guys behind him. His pale hands were crossed, and they saw he was wearing this cape looking thing, like a trench coat. All black.

"What'd you say?" Sarah snapped, her voice vicious and would make a wild animal turn and run.

The guy met her eyes, and he stilled for a moment. Then, they turned into hearts.

Sarah sweat dropped.

"Who is this?" He drooled, looking over at poor Sarah dreamily. Sarah tilted her head, looking at him like he was crazy and crossed her arms.

"That is Sarah." Jaden said, sounding bright now. "And this is Mia and Ashton. Their new here!"

"Names Chazz," The boy slurred, sounding like he was drunk or something. He practically glided over to a freaked out Sarah, his dark eyes on hers. He then shook his head, like he was getting out of a trance. "Uh, hey Sarah."

Sarah just stared at him, looking slightly annoyed.

Who the beep was this freak?!?!

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, taking a step back.

Chazz stood up straighter, looking arrogant. "Names Chazz Princeton. The Chazz, the future King of Games."

"That's nice." Sarah muttered, trying to get away from Chazz, who walked closer to her each time she moved away.

"Weird." Jaden muttered, then quickly smiled and look at Mia. "So what's your favorite type of card?"

Mia was just about to reply, when another really weird voice interrupted.

"Hey." They looked to see a girl with long blonde hair with serious looking brown eyes approached them. She was wearing an Obelisk Blue outfit, and it looked good on her.

On her right was a guy, same category, and he looked really bored and emptionless. He had shoulder length blue hair, and blue eyes. He walked silently, not even saying anything.

"Hey Alexis." Jaden greeted, with a friendly smile. He motioned to the group, with Chazz close to Sarah looked like she was close to fainting. "These girls are new here, this is Ashton, Mia, and Sarah."

"Yeah, this is Sarah." Chazz patted the girls back, and smiled like he was it. "She should hang out with us sometime."

"I'd rather die." Sarah muttered darkly, but Chazz didn't seem to hear. He grabbed her wrist and dragged the poor girl off, with the two other guys following close behind.

"Wow. I'm surprised Sarah didn't kill the guy on the spot." Ashton muttered, and when she looked over at the other guy she blushed furiously under his staring.

The guy was staring down at her, his eyes looking slightly amused almost.

"Well that is Alexis and that's Zane." Zane only grunted in reply, looking over at a smiling Alexis.

"So, how do you like it here?"

The girls smiled and all said stuff, for the day was going great for them….

Unlike Sarah.

**SARAH**

"Someone help me!" She moaned in her head as Chazz dragged her somewhere else, with the two other guys close behind.

Why me?!?!

* * *

_**This amazing chapter was done by YolandaFriella, please review if ya like it ^_^**_


	2. Romance and Realization

**Hi guys! My name is Tara, and this is my chapter of Violets are Blue. Here's how the co-written fanfic will work: yolandaFriella will write one chapter, and I'll write the next. Don't worry! We'll always try to put an author's note somewhere so you guys know who wrote what. I would love it if you guys would review and tell us how we are doing! Anyway, I don't know what got into me; I just prayed to god and typed away! I hope you like it! Oh, and I need your help! I'll explain at the bottom of this chapter. See ya then!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or any of its characters. If I did, Jesse would have had a girlfriend, and Jaden would have kissed Alexis. I also don't own the characters Sarah (YolandaFriella owns her) or Ashton (she's my best friend and I wanted to add her in the story). I only own half this plot (YohandaFriella owns the other half) and the character Mia.**

* * *

Violets are Blue

Chapter 2

**Ashton's POV**

I smiled as Jaden continued talking about duel monsters with Mia. It seemed as though they were getting along really well. I then turned my attention to the blonde, Alexis was it? She was standing really close to Jaden and was laughing about something. I couldn't help but notice the way she kept looking at him with what seemed to be adoration in her eyes. I wonder if she liked him…

My thoughts ended abruptly when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I was so lost in their depths, that I didn't even notice that the owner of them was trying to talk to me. Mia shook me, and my face turned red; the guy probably thought I was crazy now!

"Ashton, he asked you if you wanted a tour around the campus!" Mia stated. I looked surprised and peered over at his serious face with hesitation. He didn't crack a smile or say a word as I pondered my decision.

"O-okay…" The guy, I forgot his name, actually gave me a small smile and started walking away. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to follow him or not, but my confusion halted when Mia pushed me towards him.

**Mia's POV**

I smirked as I watched Ashton walk away with Zane. I had a feeling that she had a crush on him, and it seemed as though I was right. I looked over at Jaden and Alexis, who were watching the pair leave.

"Wow…" Alexis muttered. Jaden nodded in agreement. I raised an eyebrow at their behavior; what was so weird about someone giving a new student a tour of the school?

Alexis sighed and looked at me. "It's so strange… Zane rarely says a word, especially to someone he hasn't met before…" I nodded and figured that he was either shy, or a jerk. It didn't matter though, because apparently, this must have meant that he liked her! A thought then hit me suddenly.

"Hey guys, where's Sarah?" I asked as I glanced in all directions around us. I knew that Chazz had dragged her off somewhere, but it wasn't like her to be gone for this long. I mean, from what I could tell, she couldn't stand the guy!

"She must still be with Chazz. Trust me, when he has a crush on someone, he'll do anything he can to be with her," Alexis said.

I blinked. "So you're saying that he likes her?"

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, I mean the hearts in his eyes really didn't give it away…" She said sarcastically.

"Heh heh…" I fake laughed. "Nope! Not at all!"

We all giggled at this, and continued talking until we realized that it was starting to get dark.

I looked at Jaden and Alexis. "Anyway guys, we have class in the morning, so I think we had better start heading toward our dorms."

Jaden nodded in agreement and we parted ways. While I was walking, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Ashton and Zane…

**Ashton's POV**

"This is Dr. Crowler's office. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side." I nodded as the guy pointed at a wooden door. He then sighed and smiled again. "Anyway Ashton, that's the inside of our school."

"It seems nice." I said in a quiet voice, man I must sound pathetic! I rose my voice higher and asked, "So, how do you like Duel Academy?"

We started walking out of the building and he said, "It's alright. I mean, the teachers here can get on your nerves after a while, but other than that there's only one thing that I don't like here."

I looked up at him. "What's that?"

He scowled at somebody walking towards us. "Him."

The said boy smirked and stopped in front of us. "Well hello Zane, what have you been doing lately? Let me guess, you've been losing more duels?"

The guy, who I now knew as Zane, glared at the other boy, but kept his mouth shut. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy; no wonder Zane disliked him! He was a total jerk!

"Who's this?" He asked as he looked at me. "Is this your girlfriend? Wow Zane, she's way to pretty to be with somebody like you. Did you tell her-"

"Get out of here Phoenix," Zane interrupted. The boy smirked and shrugged.

"Fine; it's not like I wanted to waste any more of my time talking with you anyway…" He then turned his gaze at me. "However, I would like to see your little friend again." I glared at him and he smiled. "If you ever want to talk, you can find me in my boat at the docks." He then winked at me before walking off.

Zane sighed and turned towards me. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your dorm." I nodded and we started walking through the woods. I couldn't believe that it was already dark; it seemed like I had went off with Zane just a few minutes ago. Speaking of which… I looked at him and blushed immediately. He looked amazing. The moonlight made him seem to shine and only strengthened his angelic features. He had to be the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

He then looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. Luckily, the darkness hid my blush. "Sorry, it's just that… That guy was a jerk don't you think?" He looked surprised at my question, but nodded. I then suddenly became fascinated with the ground; that was a close one!

Suddenly, a cold wind began to pick up and I shivered. He must have noticed this, because he wrapped his arms around me. He was so close to me, that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. My face heated up again but I said nothing. We continued to walk like this for a few minutes before he draped something on my shoulders.

I gave him a questioning look before realizing that he had given me his obelisk blue blazer. He was wearing a tight, blue shirt now. I couldn't help but notice that he was very muscular. He smiled at me and said, "Here; it's not much, but it should keep you warm for the time being."

"Thanks!" I said. I couldn't believe how nice he was! Man, I was falling fast for him. I was almost disappointed as we reached the obelisk blue girl dorms. He looked at me and said, "Here's your dorm." I nodded and started taking off his blazer. He then stopped me and said, "It's still cold. You can give it back to me before class tomorrow." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, goodnight and thanks for the tour!"

He smiled tenderly back, "Goodnight to you too." I then reluctantly started walking away, but was halted when he grabbed my wrist. I turned to ask him what was wrong, but was surprised when he kissed me on the forehead. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. He gave me one last smile, and walked away.

My eyes were wide and I touched my forehead where he had kissed me. Did he like me? I shook the thought away and decided that he must just be a nice guy. I then started to run to my dorm room; Mia must be wondering where I was.

**Jaden's POV**

I smiled at Alexis as Mia started to walk away. That Mia sure was something; I couldn't wait to duel her! I then steered my attention toward Alexis before saying, "Well good night Alexis!" She nodded and I looked into her eyes. For some reason, she seemed different… There was an emotion in her brown eyes that I couldn't describe. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she turned around and began the journey to her dorms before I had the chance. I scratched my head in confusion and went on my way as well.

I couldn't help but ponder about our relationship lately. For some reason, I felt something strange every time I was around Alexis. I couldn't identify what it was; all I knew was that it was nice. I've been acting a bit different around her as well. When boys ever tried flirting with her, I felt a bit jealous… I thought that maybe it was just because she was a good friend of mine, but now I wasn't sure.

Come to think of it, she had been acting bizarre as well. She had been avoiding me lately, and I don't know why! I want to talk to her and ask her what I did wrong, but every time I try, she changes the subject or tells me that she's just not in a good mood.

I sighed and kicked a rock in front of me. What was happening between us? I stopped when I came up with a brilliant idea; I would ask her brother, Atticus! He knew a lot about his sister, so maybe he would be able to help me out a bit. I smiled at the thought and started racing off toward the obelisk blue boy dorms.

**Alexis's POV**

I slapped myself on the forehead as I trudged on in the direction of my dorm. I had almost slipped and told Jaden how I felt about him. It's true, I love him, and I can't work up the courage to even let him know it. It was a bad idea to keep avoiding him like this; I knew I couldn't do if forever. It just seemed impossible for me to be with him. As far as I could tell, Jaden didn't even have any interest in me in that way. He was too innocent to have those kind of thoughts or even be able to grasp the concept of love, right?

Even though he probably didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about him, I decided that I needed to stand up and tell him that I love him. I mean, I couldn't keep hiding my emotions the way I have been. Besides, what if he actually did like me? He could just be hiding it as well… I grasped onto this shard of hope and sighed.

I'd tell him how I feel… I just didn't know how or when.

**Mia's POV**

I hummed a song to myself as I walked deeper into the forest. It was eerily quiet, which seemed unusual for such a large campus. I shrugged it off and continued on with my song. It was then that I wished I had asked Alexis to walk with me to the dorms. I mean, I'd been searching for the obelisk blue dorm now for I don't even know how long, and I was lost.

I steered my mind toward brighter subjects, like how I was going to hook Ashton up with Zane. First off, I had to consider my options. Well, he seemed like a really serious guy so I couldn't do anything dumb, like I usually did. Gosh darn it! Where was a love expert when you needed one?

My jolly mood was shattered when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I jumped and turned around, but there was no one there. I sighed and decided it must have been my imagination. My decision shifted however, once I heard the footsteps and crunching leaves again. I tried to stay calm as the noises became louder. I tried to back away, but found that my body was frozen stiff. All I could do was stand there helplessly and wait for my impending doom.

**Jaden's POV**

"Are you really that dense?" A boy with long, brown hair and chocolate eyes asked me when I told him about my current situation. I tilted my head in confusion. What was I missing?

He sighed in exasperation and put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay Jaden, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you'll try to answer them in your best ability. After we're done, I'll tell you about what you're feeling."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you Atticus, a psychiatrist?"

He looked dead serious. "For all you know I could be…" I raised my eyebrow.

"So are you re-"

"FIRST QUESTION!" I shut my mouth and waited for him to continue. He was holding a pink notebook in his hands and was writing something in it. What was he carrying something like that around for?

"That nice feeling that you claim to experience when you're around my sister, can you try to describe to me what it's like?"  
I put a finger to my chin and pondered a bit before giving him my answer. "It's a feeling that's hard to put into words… I've never felt this way about anyone before! When I experience it, I get strange thoughts; like I want to do everything I can to protect her. Sometimes, it's so strong, that it hurts. It's like I'm missing something, but I can't put my finger on it. All I know is that the feeling is never weak; it's always there, whether I notice it or not…" I paused. "Come to think of it, it was always there… ever since I dueled her for the first time… What is it Atticus?"

Atticus jotted down a few notes before looking at me. "When does this feeling feel (AN: LOL that sounds funny!) the strongest?"  
I felt heat rise to my face for some reason. "Whenever she smiles at me, or if she ever bumps into me… Like I said, it's always strong, but that's when it's the most intense…"

Atticus nodded and sighed. "Well then, I don't even think I need to ask you anymore questions…" I gave him a confused look.

He gazed up at me with a serious expression.

"Jaden, I think you're in love with her…"

My eyes widened. Could it really be? I had never thought about it ever being… love before. Now that I considered it though, it seemed right somehow. I then looked a bit nervous.

"Atticus, I think it may be- no, I know that it's most definitely love, but how do I tell her?"

Atticus smirked. Don't worry my young pupil; I've got a great idea that just might work!" For some reason, I couldn't help but feel a bit frightened when he said that…

**Mia's POV**

I screamed when a figure walked out of the thick brush in front of me. I closed my eyes and was about to run, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I wearily turned around and looked up to see that cute guy we saw on the ferry earlier. I sighed in relief and nodded. He gave me a sweet smile and tilted his head innocently at me. "What're ya doin out here so late," he asked. I looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm lost…" The guy gave me that cute smile again and said, "Well, let me help you!"

I blinked but didn't say anything at first. I was debating on whether or not I should trust this guy. I mean, what the heck was he doing out here in the middle of the night? What if he was some kind of pervert or something? I looked him over and realized that he didn't look like a bad guy; although these days it was hard to tell...

He looked a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" I replied. I decided to trust him for now. I mean, I did need help getting back to my dorms and this guy could really help me out.

"Oh, I get it! I never told you my name!" I nodded, there are some things you just don't tell people… and I wasn't about to tell him that I thought he may have been a sick pervert…

"Names Jesse!" He said while pushing his hand out towards me. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a high five. He laughed and shook his head. It was then that I realized that he must have just wanted me to shake his hand… Gosh I'm an idiot…

"Hi Jesse. I'm Mia." He nodded and said, "Nice to meet ya! So, where are you trying to get to?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm trying to get to the obelisk blue dorms."

"Really?" I tilted my head as he walked to the right and motioned for me to follow him. After a few steps we were out of the forest and I saw this huge castle looking thing in front of me.

"Well, here ya are!" I slapped my forehead. I'd been lost for hours and the dorms were right by me. He laughed at this and smiled. "Don't worry, I got lost too when I was here for the first time."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks for the help…"

"No prob!" He replied.

I then proceeded to run off towards the dorms. I couldn't help but think about that Jesse guy as I wandered about trying to find my room. He was too cute for words. I shrugged and blew it off as a simple crush. I walked into my room, and I saw Ashton reading a book entitled "Twilight" on her bed. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're reading that again? That's like, the fifth time I've seen you with it!"

She ignored my question. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I was just lost in the woods, no big deal…" Her eyes widened and I jumped on my bed and grabbed my Nintendo DS from my bag. She laughed at this and said, "Shouldn't you be getting into your pajamas now?" I blinked and ran into the restroom before running out, jumping on my bed, and playing my DS again. To make a long story short, we didn't get a lot of sleep that night due to the fact that a bookworm and a gamer were in the same room being retarded.

* * *

**Hello again guys! I need your help! I'm having a hard time deciding who Mia will end up falling in love with. It'd be great if you guys could send me reviews stating your ideas or any suggestions about who it could be! I hope you guys had fun! See ya soon!**


	3. Sarah's Worst Day

**Hi guys! It's Tara! YolandaFriella is kinda busy at the moment, so she wanted me to do the author's notes for her chapter. I want to apologize for the long wait (you don't know what I go through trying to get her to stay motivated). JK! I mean, she has A LOT of stories to update, not just this one, so it tends to take a little while. The only thing I can say that I contributed to this chapter was the duel between Chazz and Mototani. It took me forever! So, if you find any mistakes with that part, feel free to blame me, not her. Without any further review, here's chapter three, written mostly by Yolanda Friella!**

* * *

**_Violets are Blue Ch3: Sarah's Worst Day_**

"Look I don't even know where my dorm is!" Sarah yelped when Chazz grabbed her arm once again. She gritted her teeth and let herself be dragged by this weird guy. "I'm serious!"

"It's not that hard to find," He told her, Sarah knowing the two other guys were right behind them. "I can show you later, even if you have to stay with those slackers."

Sarah said nothing as they neared a huge dome looking thing, entering it. People were walking around, all dressed in blue like Chazz or something…. Well Chazz was wearing black, and Sarah had to admit, it did look kind of cool.

This guy appeared, with brown spiky hair. He was smiling kind of weird and nodded to Chazz. "Hey Princeton, who's this?"

"This is Sarah." Chazz told him, pulling the poor confused girl so she was at his side, his hand still holding her arm. "Yeah, she's new here."

The guy looked at her clothing, but shrugged anyway. "Well, uh, welcome I guess. Me and Chazz were just about to duel though."

"Well, uh, she can watch!" Chazz blurted, glancing over at the girl who was currently frowning once again.

**SARAH'S POV**

What the hell? I don't even know where the hell I am!!! All I know is this guy is seriously crazy, and he needs to let my arm go, or he might wake up missing one.

I narrowed my eyes over at him, silently ordering the fool to let his grip lessen. But he didn't hear me and continued talking to that weird other guy, who seriously bothered me. See, at least Chazz was good looking. This guy was plain looking, with an ugly brown shade of hair, and a seriously weird hair style.

"Can I just go to my dorm now?" I snapped, interrupting their conversation. The weird guy shot a worried glance at Chazz, who was looking over at me.

"Man, are you taking her hostage here?" He whispered, but I heard him fully well.

"No." Chazz snapped, narrowing his eyes at the weird guy. "I was showing her around, that's all."

I was about to snap or something, but the weird guy but in, once again. "Well, oh well. I guess she can watch us duel, watch me kick your butt."

"In your dreams slacker." Chazz muttered, suddenly looking dark and dangerous. His posture tensed and he set his jaw, which in turn made me step back a little.

"What the hell? Seriously!" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I held my head high and walked away from the two glaring teenagers to walk to the huge duel arena, and looked around. I eyed the arena, my eyes brightening. Wow, maybe dueling wasn't so bad after all!

"Wow, you look like your eyeing candy miss!" A guy dropped out of nowhere from God knows where. I gasped and flew back, avoiding a collision. He landed heavily, but had a huge silly smile on his face. He had dark brown hair that was shoulder length and was wearing a Oblisk Blue uniform. He winked at me which made me sweat drop.

"I'm not!" I disagreed quietly, eyeing his huge smile.

"Aw, too bad. I was hoping someone had some gum or something." He laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

I just stared at him in horror.

"Anyway, need help with your love life?" He asked, giving me a sly look.

"My what?!"

"You know, your love life!" He took out this random microphone and gave me a fake pleading look. "The man should sing his heart out, with a rose. I can go get you some roses it you want."

"No!" I yelled, blushing madly. God, where was Chazz when you needed him!? "I don't need any stupid love, okay? I just got here today, and have absolutely no idea where my dorm is!"

He flipped his hair, making me stare at him in disbelief. What was with this guy?! Then his arm reached out to hook around mine, pulling me around. We walked and I just frowned and gave up.

"Hey, Atticus!" Atticus was humming a romantic tune, but turned around when someone called his name. Chazz was standing a few feet from us, smiling a little.

"Yo Chazz my man!" He boomed loudly, letting my arm go and walking over to him. He slapped Chazz hard on the back, and I turned my back to him.

"Hey, Sarah!" Chazz called, in his love sick tone. I blushed and looked around to make sure nobody heard. I cursed under my luck and turned around. "Aren't you going to watch me kick Mototani's butt?"

"No." Was all I said and started walking away. I heard something and ignored it, continued walking. God, I wanted out of here so bad it wasn't funny at all.

"Aw come on!" Chazz pleaded, cutting me off. His hands were on his hips, and he leaned forward as I accidentally bumped into him. I looked up surprised and blinked innocently. "I can teach you something along the way!"

"I don't want to learn right now." I snapped, and stood my ground, waiting for him to move.

"No no, I insist." He said, putting his hand on my back and pushing me to the arena, and I gritted my teeth. Okay, maybe I can watch this idiot duel, but after, I vowed to never see him again!

* * *

**xXStart of duelXx**

"Duel!" Mototani and Chazz shouted in unison.

**Chazz: 4,000 Mototani: 4,000**

"I'll go first!" Chazz stated. "I play one card face down monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Weak move…" Mototani said. "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" **(1400/1700)** The monster appeared on the field in front of the brown haired duelist. "Then I'll attack your monster!"

"Not so fast!" Chazz said as he revealed his face down monster, which was Marshmallon. "My monster can't be destroyed by battle, so you just wasted you're time! Also, since he was just flip summoned, you lose 1,000 life points."

**Chazz: 4,000 Mototani: 3,000**

Mototani growled. "Fine! I put down a face down card and end my turn." A face down card appeared in his spell and trap card area.

"My move!" Chazz shouted. "First off, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which will allow me to get rid of your pathetic face down card." Mototani's card, which was revealed as Dark Mirror force was destroyed.

"Next, I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! This let's me draw three cards from my deck." He paused to draw the cards. "The only downside is that I have to send two cards from my hand to my graveyard…"

He smirked. "Are you ready for this? Since one of the cards that I discarded was Ojamagic, I'm allowed to take Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green from my deck to my hand. Next I think that I'll activate polymerization, fusing Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black together to summon Ojama Knight in defense mode!" **(0/2500)** A monster that looked like Ojama Yellow in a suit of armor appeared on the field.

"His effect activates. Now I can select two of your monster zones and you won't be able to use them!" Giant Xs appeared on two of Mototani's monster zones. Chazz looked satisfied. "I end my turn."

Mototani looked amazed. "Nice one Chazz! Too bad that I have to crush you!" Chazz didn't look fazed. "I play a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Wow I know nothing about dueling and that sucked man." Sarah chided, rolling her eyes. She leaned back in her seat, wondering who was going to win.

Chazz laughed. "If you think you're going to defeat me with those kinds of moves, then you're wrong. I sacrifice the face down monster on your side of the field and your Alpha the Magnet Warrior in order to summon Lava Golem to your side of the field!" **(3000/2500)** A huge monster covered in lava appeared in front of Chazz's shocked opponent. The fiend was carrying a cage in which Mototani had become locked in.

"What?" Mototani asked. "How could you sacrifice my monsters for your benefit? That's impossible!"

"Well, I just did due to his effect. That's not all! Now, during each of your standby phases, you lose 1,000 life points!" Mototani shook his head in disbelief. "It gets worse because now I activate Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack me for three turns." Chazz smirked and looked down at the cards in his hand. "Unfortunately, since I played Lava Golem, I'm unable to summon any more monsters this turn so I end my turn!"

Mototani brushed off beads of sweat from his forehead as he stared at the horrible creature on his field. He drew a card and lost 1,000 life points due to Lava Golem's effect.

**Chazz: 4,000 Mototani: 2,000**

Mototani sighed. "I have no choice but to place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's what I thought!" Chazz stated smugly. He drew a card. "I play Bowganian in attack mode!" **(1300/1000)** A strange monster that looked like an eye carrying a bow and arrow appeared on the field. Mototani looked confused. "What does that monster do?"

"You'll see soon enough. I play one card face down and end my turn." A card materialized on Chazz's spell and trap card zone. Mototani drew a card and lost another 1,000 life points.

**Chazz: 4,000 Mototani: 1,000**

Mototani looked a lot less confident. He had no more room on his monster card zones and didn't have any monsters he could tribute summon to destroy Lava Golem. He then got an idea. "I discard one card from my hand in order to play the spell card lightning vortex, which allows me to destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field." Both of Chazz's monsters were destroyed and he was left wide open except for his Swords of Revealing Light.

"I then play de-spell to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" Chazz grimaced as his card was sent to the graveyard; he was left wide open.

"I then switch my face down defense position card to attack mode!" Chazz raised an eyebrow as Mototani's Stone Statue of the Aztecs was revealed. (300/2000) "I'll then attack you with Lava Gole-"

"Nice try!" Chazz shouted. "I'm afraid it wasn't enough though because I play my trap card, Nightmare Wheel! Now, you're Lava Golem can't attack or change its battle position except by the effect of a spell, trap, or monster card. Also, you lose 300 life points during each of my standby phases unless this trap card or your golem is destroyed. Tough luck!"

Mototani wasn't going down without at fight. "Ok, but I can still attack you with my Stone Statue of the Aztecs!"

Chazz chuckled. "Go ahead! I dare you!"

"I will!" Mototani replied before attacking Chazz's life points directly.

"Ooooooh, talk about third degree burn." Sarah smirked, seeing Chazz frown.

**Chazz: 3,700 Mototani: 1,000**

Mototani ended his turn. Chazz smirked as Mototani lost 300 life points due to Nightmare Wheel's effect.

**Chazz: 3,700 Mototani: 700**

Chazz laughed. "This was too easy! I play monster reborn in order to bring back your Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" **(1400/1700)**

"Next, I attack your Stone Statue of the Aztecs!" Mototani watched as his own monster had turned against him and destroyed his monster.

**Chazz: 3,700 Mototani: 0**

**XxEnd DuelxX**

* * *

"I think you know what this means; you lose!" Mototani cried out as his last life points were depleted.

"That was totally pointless." Sarah rang, standing up and walking away. She held her eyes to the floor, trying to leave Chazz there and see her friends and stuff.

"So, how'd I do? The Chazz once again won." Chazz was suddenly by her side, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Just take me to my dorm now."

* * *

**Ok guys, I know how much ya'll hate author's notes, so I'm gonna make it short and simple for ya: Please review and tell us what you think! I'm already half-way done with the next chapter, so I'll try to post it soon! Tara, over and out!**


	4. A FullProof Plan and Strange Happenings

**Hello again guys! This is Tara! Asthon (EdwardsminessoryBella) helped me a bit in this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Oh, and piperred, I think I might just use your idea (thanks!). Wow, I updated fast, didn't I? I just can't help it; I have all kinds of ideas for this story, and I can't wait to get farther in this story! I hope you guys like Chapter 4!**

* * *

Violets are Blue

Chapter 4

**Mia's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I angrily slammed my fist into my alarm clock before turning around and trying to fall asleep again. That feat was made impossible however when a pillow was chunked at my head. I sat up and threw the pillow back at the only other person in the room, Ashton. She laughed and went into the restroom to get ready for today. I sighed and stretched before getting ready myself. I knew today was going to be a busy one; I had to hook up Ashton and Zane! I just wondered how I would do it…

**XxX**

I flipped through my cards as Ashton and I began our walk to our classroom. The teacher's name of the class was Dr. Crowler. I wondered why we would have to call him something as ridiculous as that. I could understand calling him Mr. Crowler or Professor Crowler, but DR. Crowler? Doesn't that mean that he's big on the medical field? I thought we were here to learn about duel monsters, not biology!

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I heard a cheerful voice say. I turned around to see Jaden Yuki giving us a big smile. Beside him was none other than Jesse, the guy who had helped me out so much last night. Ashton waved at the two of them and I smiled in their direction. I mean, they were both so cute and friendly looking; how could you not be happy when you're around them? They began talking about something and I took out my DS; yeah, I pretty much carry that thing around with me everywhere. It was then that I heard some strange noises coming from the forest. When the three teenagers in front of me weren't looking, I turned off my game and went off in search of the culprit behind the strange music.

**Ashton's POV**

"I have Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians in my deck, what kind of cards do you have?" Jaden asked me with childish curiosity sparkling in his chocolate colored eyes as we continued walking toward the classroom. I winked at him. "I'm not telling; it's a secret." Jaden pouted cutely. "Aww man! That means that we'll just have to duel then!" He took out his duel disk and started drawing cards. Jesse laughed. "Jaden! We have to go to class right now! You two can duel later!" Jaden crossed his arms in disappointment. I giggled. "He's right! Besides, it'll give you something to look forward to!"

Jaden nodded and I suddenly remembered something… "Hey guys, where did Mia run off to?" Jaden blinked and an anime question mark appeared above his head. Jesse looked around. "I don't know. She was paying a lot of attention to that game of hers; do you think she just went on ahead?" I sighed and shrugged. That's when a thought hit me. "Hey Jaden, have you seen Sarah?"

Jaden tapped his chin in thought. "No…"

"Isn't she supposed to be in the Red dorm?" I asked him. He nodded and scratched his head before saying, "She was, but since all the rooms were taken and there weren't very many girls in the dorms, the chancellor told her to share a room with an obelisk blue. I'm not sure who she stayed with though…"

I nodded as Sarah walked over to us. "Hey guys!" She said. She seemed to be in a lot better mood than usual. I asked her about what happened yesterday with that Chazz guy but she didn't tell me much. All she did was mutter something about being kidnapped, watching a duel, and hating Chazz. I raised an eyebrow at her actions and decided not to ask anything else.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted Zane walking with Alexis in front of us. It was then that I remembered about his blazer that he let me borrow; I had promised him that I'd bring it back. "Zane!" I called out to him. He turned around and I ran towards him. Unfortunately, my clumsy side was shown as I tripped and landed awkwardly on top of him. I was so embarrassed! His face looked blank. "Are you going to get off of me now?"

"Y-yeah, sorry!" I said as I stumbled off of him. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Here Zane! I brought you your blazer!" I held the jacket out to him. He took it, turned around, and walked off without another word. My arms fell to my sides. Yesterday he had seemed so nice, why was he acting so differently today? He could have at least said hi or something!

As I was ranting like this in my head, Jaden walked in front of me and waved his hands in front of my face. "Ashton! Are you ok?" I shook my head as he said this and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine, just deep in thought!" Jaden looked unsure of my answer but smiled anyway. "I hope so, because here we are!" I sighed as we walked into the large part of the school and headed for the classroom. What was wrong with Zane?

**Mia's POV**

I trudged deeper into the forest until I wound up at the beach. I blinked as I saw someone in an obelisk blue uniform playing a ukulele. He had brunette hair that went down to his shoulders. A huge smile was plastered to his face as he began to sing. I tilted my head and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked confused and turned his head towards me. "Well hey there!" I blinked in amazement; this guy was so cute! Come to think of it, all the guys I had met so far at DA were good looking… except for that Zane guy, he freaked me out!

"Hiya! What are you doing out here? Classes are about to start." The guy stood up and wrapped his arm around me. "C'mon… What is life without music? You could go to class early every day, but will that ever bring you as much joy or entertainment as a good song will?" I shook my head. "So, you're out here to be a rebellion then…" He blinked in confusion before laughing.

"No, truth is, I'm writing a poem to help somebody out and I started to play my ukulele for inspiration. Most of my poems are actually lyrics to a song that I came up with!" I told him that he must be talented and I was going to ask him how the heck writing a poem for somebody was going to help them out when I heard the bell ring. Atticus face-faulted. "We're late for class!" He didn't even bother putting away his instrument as he grabbed my hand and started running towards a huge building.

**Ashton's POV**

I was completely distracted with thoughts of Zane and his lovely attitude, that I didn't notice at first the sickly sweet smell surrounding us as soon as I walked into the classroom. It smelled like someone ate a load of flowers and sugar, and then farted it out. You couldn't help but retch at that scent; seriously, somebody ran out with a green face and a promise of re-eating breakfast.

Trying to keep my meal down, I walked toward my seat, to busy with the task at hand to notice that I was walking into someone.

"Oh!" I fell over the person and found my face buried into it's shirt, taking in his nauseating smell, and felt the waffles coming up. I threw myself away from the plague, and looked into the attacker's face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" My voice faded away as I took in his features. I just couldn't tell if it was a boy, a girl, or both. "Professor," I finished, trying to cover up my obvious mistake.

The "Professor" brushed itself off as it stood up. He looked like he was about to say something, when our favorite slifer walked up. "Hey Dr. Crowler!" Dr. Crowler scowled as Jaden sniffed the air. He immediately covered his nose. "Man, did you walk into the slifer red dorm last night or what? You reek!" The professor held his head up high. "It does not! In fact, it's my new cologne. Now GET IN CLASS!" We all jumped a bit when he yelled that last statement and ran off. Jaden and Jesse were laughing, although I couldn't exactly figure out what was so funny about a teacher being mad at us. We turned a corner and I saw a black figure make its way in our direction.

The room suddenly got cold, and I immediately froze in my steps. Jaden and Jesse continued with their bantering as if they didn't see it at all. My eyes widened as my eyes met red ones. I gasped and backed up. I was about to run in the opposite direction, when I felt someone bump into me. I turned around and saw a short boy with wild, blue hair that stood out in all directions. His books were scattered all over the floor and his glasses were tilted on his nose. I shifted my attention to the figure again, but it was gone.

"I-I'm sorry! I was in such a rush to make it to class on time that I bumped into you!" I smiled at him. "It's ok." I replied. "We were in a rush too, huh Jaden?" My smile faltered as I heard no reply from behind me. I looked back, only to find that Jaden and Jesse had departed as well. "J-Jaden? You know him?" I nodded and helped the boy pick up his books. "He's my best friend!" He proclaimed as I handed him the last of his belongings. "Thanks!" He said as he tried walking while balancing the pile of books. I stared at him as he walked off. What was that figure? Did I imagine it? I shook my head and got rid of these thoughts. Besides, I had to get to class, and I was almost late!

**Jaden's POV (after class)**

I yawned as I made my way out of school. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking my way (I ran ahead of the gang so I could have some time alone) and peered down at the paper in my hand. I couldn't believe that I had told Atticus about my feelings! I'd never hear the end of it now! I sighed as I read the words scribbled on the letter.

_Hiya Jaden! I think that I have just the plan to make my dear sister fall for you. Believe it or not, I actually have a partner in crime now whose skills at love rival even mine! Anyway, to keep this short, meet me by the well in the forest right after school if you want to try out or plan. _

_From: Your favorite person in the world (second to Alexis of course!) _

_Atticus Rhodes!_

"Hey buddy! It's about time you showed up!" I disdainfully looked up to see Atticus and Mia standing in front of me. I was so caught up in reading my letter, that I failed to notice where I was walking, and by some unfortunate twist of fate, it lead me to him. "Hi Jaden!" Mia waved at me. I hesitantly waved back and tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"Uh, hey guys… To tell you the truth, I don't need all of this help. Besides," I sighed as I looked down. "It's not like Alexis would ever fall for me anyway…" I jumped as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "Don't have that attitude Jaden!" Mia said as she held me tighter. "It's always hard to tell when someone likes you; unless it's Chazz of course…" I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at that, she had a good point. "Now listen to Atty and I; we have an amazing idea that will show you if she likes ya or not, without having to embarrass you if she doesn't feel the same way." I looked up at them in confusion. "How are you planning to do that?"

Atticus smirked and started pacing in front of us. "It's simple! Mia will go over to Alexis's dorm room, and start a random conversation with her. At one point, she will lead my sister to the balcony outside and ask her what she thinks of you."

I scratched my head in confusion. "That makes no sense; how will I know what she said?"

Atticus smirked. "You think that we didn't already put that factor in consideration? Look, above her room is the lounge, where students hang out and relax. By coincidence, there is a balcony just outside of it that will be right on top of hers. I know boys aren't aloud in the girl's dorms, but we've also pushed that obstacle aside as well. Look." I blinked as Atticus held out a paper towards me. I read it over and tilted my head. "It's just a letter from Dr. Crowler to Mrs. Fontaine- oh! I get it!" Atticus nodded and continued his rant. "You'll take that with you and act like you're looking for her room, but you will end up 'by chance' on that balcony in the process. After you find out her answer, you can deliver the letter. See; great plan huh?" Mia finally let go of me and high-fived Atticus. I couldn't believe it, but this was actually a good idea. "Let's do it!"

* * *

**Hiya! I know this chap is not as long as my last one was, but I just couldn't wait to post this. Please review!**


End file.
